


You're my favorite drug

by kimjunsutrash



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunsutrash/pseuds/kimjunsutrash
Summary: “This wasn’t part of the plan! It wasn’t supposed to go this way!”“I’m sorry Kai, but there’s nothing I can do. You have him now…”He feels himself rock back and forth in the darkness of the van, with hushed voices arguing in front of him. A slight touch to the hand awakes him from his hazy sleep. He opens his eyes lazily, only to be met with caring soft eyes upon his. The man in front of him is gorgeous, to say the least. His golden skin and plump lips pull at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings. His hand is tight around Kyunsoo’s, almost in a protective manner. His gaze falls on the man’s arm, covered in needle marks. It’s the last thing he lets himself remember, before letting the darkness pull him in once more.





	1. 1;

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh so this has a messy plot and I wrote it 3 years ago so take it with a grain of salt  
> Also, follow me on twitter @kimjunsutrash.

“This wasn’t part of the plan! It wasn’t supposed to go this way!”  
“I’m sorry Kai, but there’s nothing I can do. You have him now…”  
He feels himself rock back and forth in the darkness of the van, with hushed voices arguing in front of him. A slight touch to the hand awakes him from his hazy sleep. He opens his eyes lazily, only to be met with caring soft eyes upon his. The man in front of him is gorgeous, to say the least. His golden skin and plump lips pull at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings. His hand is tight around Kyunsoo’s, almost in a protective manner. His gaze falls on the man’s arm, covered in needle marks. It’s the last thing he lets himself remember, before letting the darkness pull him in once more.

  
It’s a sharp jolt of electricity that wakes him up the second time. It takes a second for him to record that the jolt he felt is actually a slap. His whole body hurts, and he feels a tug at his wrists. Another slap makes him open his eyes. In front of him stands the man that held his hand ever so tightly in the darkness of the van that brought him here. His eyes are puffy as if he has just woken up, but they are cold and frightening. He holds up a chain and pulls it hard, and it’s only the harsh pull that makes Kyungsoo realize that the chain the man is holding is wrapped around his own neck. He falls to the ground, arms tied tightly behind his back. In front of him, the man stares down at him, and Kyungsoo vaguely remembers the caring way he looked at him before. His hand wraps around Kyungsoo’s chin and forces it to the side. In front of him stands a full-length mirror.

  
Kyungsoo sees the man in front of him and recognizes just as much as he doesn’t recognize him. It’s him, it seems like him, but it doesn’t feel like him. The reflection of the mirror shows him a naked Kyungsoo, a heavy metal chain wrapped tightly around his neck, so tight it makes him almost suffocate. He glances at the other man for a second. He has his back turned to Kyungsoo, reading something from his phone. And for the first time, Kyungsoo realizes that just as he is linked by the neck to the boy, the boy is also linked to him by the wrist. It feels like they’re both prisoners somehow. But to what? He glances around the room, checking his surroundings. A big double bed, a closet and a table, the room has large windows covered with golden curtains, and it looks nice and expensive. At every top corner of the room, to his surprise, there are cameras, red lights blinking. He feels the man move and switches his look back to the mirror. The metal around his hands is tight and cuts through his skin. “It’s not me”, he decides. “The man in the mirror is not me.”

  
He feels a harsh tug at the neck and is dragged across the floor to another room. The man in front of him doesn’t spare him a look. The room is much bigger than the previous one and it seems to work as a kitchen and living room. The cameras remain at the corners as well, blinking again. But the room is fancy and expensive, too spacious for a single person. Kyungsoo’s voice comes out strained and weak. “Who are you?” The man doesn’t respond. Instead, he drags Kyungsoo, almost unwillingly, and opens the fridge, pulling out a plate of food. The sight of it makes Kyungsoo’s stomach rumble. The man puts it in the microwave, shuts it, and turns around to look at Kyungsoo. His face is expressionless, and Kyungsoo can’t believe it’s the same man he saw in that van. His stare lingers for a second too long Kyungsoo’s lips, captivated, but is interrupted by the beeping of the microwave.

  
He picks up the food and opens a drawer to pull out large and thick rubber band. He sets the food on the table, and, for the first time, in no haze-like condition and lowered voice, Kyungsoo hears him talk. “Open your mouth.”  
Kyungsoo is reluctant to do so, mostly because he doesn’t know the man and even though he has a chain wrapped around his neck, he doesn’t feel much like the man’s property. A slap snaps him out of his thoughts as the man lowers himself on eye level to Kyungsoo and slowly repeats the command, and this time, Kyungsoo obeys. The man rises again, putting the rubber band around his own waist, and slowly unzips his pants. He pulls out his dick, much to Kyungsoo’s shock and orders Kyungsoo to take it in.”What?” mouths Kyungsoo and his brows furrow at the demand. The man rolls his eyes, obviously impatient and he grabs the back of Kyungsoo’s head, forcing it on his dick. As soon as Kyungsoo’s mouth is perfectly wrapped around his dick, he lowers the rubber band down to his pelvis, and wraps it up around Kyungsoo’s head, keeping him immobile. He sits down in front of the food on the table, as Kyungsoo is forced beneath him on his knees, under the table, mouth engulfed around his length. He hums around the man’s dick and feels it harden inside his mouth.

  
He is not sure what to do now. He feels short of breath, but the man doesn’t seem to mind, peacefully eating his own food. From around him, he feels faint noises. Cracking noises, crying, screaming, and moaning. He is hit with a violent wave of fear. He doesn’t remember anything. He tries to frantically remember anything, anything of his life previously but nothing comes to him. He is Kyungsoo, he knows that, but he doesn’t remember where he’s from, how old he is, what his passions are and he doesn’t remember his parents’ faces. But somehow he remembers the man and he starts tearing up a bit, because it’s the only thing that makes him feel safe, despite what he is doing to him.  
The man pushes his plate away and stands up, pulling Kyungsoo with him. He looks at his phone, reading for a moment, before removing the rubber band. When he looks down at Kyungsoo, the tears catch him by surprise, but it lasts no longer than a second. Kyungsoo moves away, drawing in sharp breaths, his chest heavy. The man looks down at him in anger. “Who told you to move?” He draws his hand back, hitting Kyungsoo with the back of the hand, the heavy chain falling on his face. He grips the hair on the back of Kyungsoo’s head and pulls him close. “Suck” is all he says and pushes Kyungsoo’s mouth to wrap around his dick once more. Kyungsoo does so, ushered by the man who keeps pushing his head in. Kyungsoo picks up a rhythm, hollowing his cheeks for more suction, and soon enough, the mans’ hand loosens, to the point that Kyungsoo thinks it’s caressing him, more than pushing him. It’s a change in attitude but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. The man grunts and comes in Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Don’t swallow” he orders and Kyungsoo once more obeys. He pulls away, tucking his dick back into his pants. “Let me see,” the man says and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to reveal the white substance. “Good. Keep it there.”

  
He drags Kyungsoo into another room, the only one Kyungsoo hasn’t seen yet, which looks like a bathroom though Kyungsoo doubts anything that happens in a bathroom can go down here. It’s no different from the previous ones, fancy and wired. The cameras see everything. “Lay down” the mans voice snaps him out of his thought and he does so, on the cold bathroom floor. The man pulls out a rope, and ties it carefully around Kyungsoo’s dick and balls, despite Kyungsoo’s muffled refusals. He pulls Kyungsoo to what looks like a shower, with a glass case around it. In the floor of it, there is a metallic item installed. It resembles a dick, Kyungsoo decides after taking a closer look. Too long to be that of a normal human, something that can probably tear him in half. But it’s where the man sends him. For the first time, the man removes the metal from his hands, almost gently, and pulls both of his arms up. Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of the mans face and he looks sorrowful. He feels a cold sharp feeling around his wrists. Frightened, he looks up, to see two metallic clasps holding him in place. He releases a muffled scream, and tries to break away from the strong grip but to no avail. “Don’t do that” the man says. He walks out of the glass case, and throws his chain over the opening on the top of the case. ‘It’s still attached to my neck’ Kyungsoo thinks and somehow feels more relieved. The man shuts the door and locks it. “Your duty is to keep the cum in your mouth. Spit it, or swallow it, and you will be punished.” The hands release Kyungsoo’s and move down to spread Kyungsoo’s thighs apart, positioning him above the metallic dick. He looks down at it, scared to the bone, to see that it is almost half of Kyungsoo’s body length. The clasps move abruptly to Kyungsoo’s shoulders to push him down at full speed and force. Kyungsoo’s whole body freezes, the agonizing pain taking over his back and full body. He opens his mouth and gets ready to express his pain vocally, only to be reminded of the man’s orders. He shuts it down again, as one of the clasps grasps his hands and the other straddles his waist. They move him up and down on the metallic dick and Kyungsoo grits his teeth at the abnormal sensation of being horribly stretched up. He releases muffled screams, and shuts his eyes tightly, repeating worthless promises to himself “its okay” “it’s gonna be over soon.” But it’s pointless, as the clasps pick up more speed and he is brought to tears, too scared to open them to look at the bloody mess beneath him, and even more scared to see the man’s face. The thought of him pushes Kyungsoo to open his eyes and look to the side, only to see the man reading away at his phone. He puts the phone back to its place and goes to the side of the glass case, pushing a button.

  
Freezing cold water washes over Kyungsoo, and it’s there that Kyungsoo realizes: The man isn’t doing this for his own pleasure. He’s being commanded to. But why? His thoughts skim back to the cameras all around the places, to the screams and moans he hears through the walls and he is more confused than ever. The cold water starts filling up the case and the man looks at him through the glass with a saddened look. Were they both here to entertain people? To do what others wanted them to do? He looks back at the chain around his wrist. Is he a prisoner here like me? Are there others here like us? The water has stopped a long time ago and the case filled with it seems to have numbed the pain but as much as Kyungsoo hates it, the machine continues working and it has him painfully hard. It feels forever till it stops, and when it does the man doesn’t pull him out immediately. He lets him there in the frozen water and with a long metallic dick in his ass, arms raised above. Kyungsoo’s lips and dick are the same matching color of blue and purple by the time the man unloads the case and pulls Kyungsoo away.

  
Kyungsoo falls hard to the floor and breathes hard. The man hovers above him. “Let me see.” Once more, Kyungsoo opens his mouth, to reveal that he hasn’t swallowed anything. “Good boy” the man chimes and smiles, and it seems genuine, so much that it scares Kyungsoo. He turns Kyungsoo to his back, and ties up his hands, but doesn’t touch the rope at his dick. He drags Kyungsoo to the kitchen, where he pulls out a plate. “Spit it out.” He orders Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo does, spitting it in the plate in the man’s hand. He moves to the living room area, where he sets the plate in the middle of the floor and sits on the couch. Kyungsoo follows obediently, sitting at the base of the man’s legs. “Go to the plate,” the man tells him and Kyungsoo drags himself there, knees scraped and bloody by walking too much on them. He sets himself in front of the plate, and in front of the man. The man fixes himself on the couch, legs wide open and eyes heavy with lust. “You must be hungry pet. Your Master has prepared your food. Eat.” Kyungsoo looks down at the plate with the old cum left in his mouth, mixed with his own spit and winces.

  
“Are you disobeying me?” the man says and Kyungsoo shakes his head quickly. “No sir” he blurts out. “Call me Master Kai. Now, I want you to lick that plate clean.” And Kyungsoo obeys, partially happy that he has a name for the man. Kai. He lowers to the plate and starts licking long clean stripes of cum from it. He looks at the man – at Kai – every time and Kai sneaks a hand into his own pants. Kyungsoo starts eyeing Kai’s moving hand under layers of clothing, and Kai takes that as his cue to pull out his dick, and stroke it slowly. When Kyungsoo finishes, it is him who says: “I’m still hungry, Master Kai.” Kai is taken by surprise, as his hands pick up speed. “Beg for it,” Kai says and Kyungsoo obeys. “Please Master, I want to be filled by your cock. I want you to feed me nothing else but your delicious cum.” He takes a deep breath, seeing Kai’s hand move faster, and feeling his own dick twitch at his words in approval. “I want to be your cum slut, Master Kai.”

  
Kai gets up and grunts loudly, before turning to the side and spilling all his load on the floor.” Kyungsoo looks baffled, but Kai just smirks at him and laughs. “I’m sorry pet, I think I dropped your food. You’ll still eat it, won’t you?” “Yes, Master.” He obeys and moves to the white stain on the ground, licking it clean. Kai stands beside him, phone in hand. At the time Kyungsoo finishes, Kai has removed his phone and holds his dick in his hand. “Open your mouth,” he says and it’s an advice Kyungsoo knows to obey perfectly. Kai shudders, with long streaks of yellow coming down from him into Kyungsoo’s mouth and over his face. Kyungsoo tries to follow around but fails, and ends up dirty with piss all over his face.

  
Kai’s face darkens, as he puts his dick back into his pants. “You disobeyed pet. You didn’t do what I asked you to. Now you must be punished.”


	2. 2;

Kai pulls hard at the chain and drags him out of the apartment. They pass a long hallway, with doors lined up at both sides, as Kyungsoo’s sharp ears pick up screams, and cries and moans, and he starts fearing the worst.  
The room Kai leads him too is full of people in leather suits, tattooed and bearded. He pushes Kyungsoo to the floor with a kick at the back and announces “He was disobedient. He needs a beating.”

  
Kyungsoo shivers at his harsh words, and watches in fear as one of the man picks up the phone to make a call. Moments later, a short man in light pink hair shows up. “What should we do sir?” the man who made the phone call asks, but the man is already unlocking the chain from Kai’s hand. “Xiumin…” He hears Kai say ever so softly. It only takes a look at Kai for Xiumin to nod. He pushes Kai out and announces. “He disobeyed. He needs a beating.” And Kyungsoo shivers, recognizing the voice of the man who was along with Kai in the van. “Just a beating.” He says and walks out with Kai.

  
The murmurs of disapproval around him don’t ease it for Kyungsoo, as he is dragged to the middle, kicked to the groin, bruised and cut deeply from whips. His need for survival dies and soon he passes out.  
He dreams of seeing Kai in front of large mirrors, in pearly white hair, dressed in black tights and large white shirt. He dreams of seeing Kai dancing in front of him, and for whatever reason, it doesn’t feel like a dream, but like a piece of his memory, calling out to him.

  
When he wakes up he is no longer with Kai. Instead, he is in a room full of people, boys, and girls alike. Luhan is the name the man introduces himself with when Kyungsoo wakes up. He is kind to Kyungsoo, telling him to relax and not panic. And then Luhan mentions that he is a slave to Sehun. As if Kyungsoo was supposed to know what that means. The others gather around. So many names, so many faces. Chanyeol, slave to Baekhyun. Amber, slave to Krystal. Seulgi, slave to Joy. Ten, slave to Johnny. Jessica, slave to Yuri and so many more. They all bear marks on their wrists, probably because of the ropes. They all bear needle marks as well. They all say they’re slaves. It doesn’t feel what Kyungsoo is though. It feels unnatural to call himself Kai’s slave. But in that dark room, filled with people he has never seen before, he first learns of what he is. A slave.  
He learns later that Kai, his master, has left. And he learns from the people around him the whole story. They are all brought here, wiped out of their memory, and purchased to be sexual slaves of their owners. “You’re a slave to 2 owners, really,” Luhan says and it baffles Kyungsoo. “You see, you might be Kai’s property, but he is controlled by Suho, the owner, and leader of this whole ordeal.” It takes him a long time to understand. This is a brothel used by rich people. The mafia runs the place, but the rich ones fund it. They all own a person. Unlike ordinary brothels, where you are sure to take a disease, this one is safe. They pick physically fit people, have them checked and try to persuade them in giving into their master's desires.

  
”It’s okay”, Luhan assures him. “That’s why were tied up. To not go anywhere, or not attempt anything. If we disobey, we are beaten and gang-raped by the mafs, something you already experienced…” – no, no I didn’t, Kyungsoo thinks, as he recalls to Xiumin asking them to ‘just beat him’. He bids this unknown man a silent thank you. – “…and if all fails, they can just drug us.” He ends, and everyone shows him their needle marks. “It’s a drug that makes you more open to suggestions, more obedient,” Amber explains. “So if my master dips her feet in toilet water, and wants me to lick it clean, I wouldn’t think about it twice.”

  
“We’ve been here a long time”, Chanyeol says, “but it’s only you and Zitao that have 2 masters.” They all turn their heads to the end of the room, to a boy sleeping at the last bed. It takes a quick glance for Kyungsoo to realize that the man doesn’t have bruises on his wrists or needle marks. Kyungsoo is almost jealous of the man. And when food comes, later on, they limp. They all do. Some a little, some a lot, but they do. Zitao however, doesn’t. And when Kyungsoo tries to strike up a conversation, the boy flat out refuses, turning on his heels and walking away from Kyungsoo.

  
They stay here while their owners are outside for business. A part of the building is theirs to sleep, eat and hang out. To the outer world, this is a ‘reservation only’ hotel, high class, at the outskirts of the city. There are men in black suits, with black sunglasses and earpieces all around the place. To anyone normal, it may seem like the guards are there to keep people out. It’s truly the opposite; they are there to keep slaves in.  
And in his time there, Kyungsoo learns all about the system. There are about 30 slaves in the building. The left wing and a part of the right wing are the personal rooms of the owners. When the owners is away, the slaves don’t stay in the rooms but stay in a common facility. They share a large room together and a dining room. Once a day, they are allowed outside for activities, but only if they are well behaved.

  
Even if the owners weren’t present, they had ways of keeping in touch with their slaves. They were called to their rooms and were asked personally by their masters to perform sexual acts of all kinds, while their masters enjoyed looking at them through the cameras installed, after a long day of work. Chanyeol walked around with a black spiked collar, and every time he would get slightly aroused, it would give him a shock. Amber had to stay a whole week with a vibrating dildo, and she spent most of that time in the common room or the bathroom. She was too ashamed to be around people.  
They were also allowed to leave, only by their master’s request, and only to go to their master. Kyungsoo was there the day Yuri called in for Jessica to accompany her to a major dinner. He saw how the stylists, who took care of the slaves being exactly how their masters wanted, undressed Jessica. He saw the fading bruises, the long fingernail marks stretching all over her back. He saw them put on her a golden white dress, long to the feet, strapless, one that puts emphasis on Jessica’s chest. Yuri’s request, he assumed. He saw how they styled her hair and gave her high heels, and put makeup on her, and in the end, he saw how they wrapped diamond jewelry around her neck and wrists to hide the purple bruises there. They saw Jessica later that night on the red carpet. “Nation’s Superstar Yuri accompanied by her friend…” Their hands tightly clasped together, as if they were dear friends. And tomorrow Jessica returned with a ripped dress, no heals, destroyed hair, makeup and jewelry, face smudged with tears, and so weak on drugs she can barely stay awake and it was the reminder Kyungsoo needed to know this place was inhuman.

  
What made him more curious was the enslavement of Zitao. His owner was Wu Yifan, an extremely wealthy man, owner of one of the biggest companies in all of China. From what he learned from others, 3 years ago, when Zitao was brought here, Yifan bought him immediately, and moved his company headquarters to Korea, even though his business was based in China. He only remembers seeing Yifan once, walking through the doors in an elegant suit and perfectly styled hair. He exchanged some tense words with Xiumin and left.  
“He owns them,” Luhan tells him. “Xiumin owns them” and it seems bullshit to Kyungsoo because there is no way someone like Xiumin can own someone like Wu Yifan.  
But he comes and spends 3 days with Zitao, and they leave on the early morning of the 4th day to China, both dressed in suits and sunglasses, keeping some distance from each other, and Kyungsoo can’t believe that Zitao doesn’t have any marks. He doesn’t believe Xiumin doesn’t give them some orders. The others believe Xiumin has them just to show he has something, but never orders them to do anything. And Zitao comes back after 5 days, with no marks, unharmed, and without needle marks. Instead, he wears a new expensive suit and bears gift bags at his hands. They are allowed to get their slaves what they want, they have the money. It’s just that no one cares as much as Yifan does for Zitao.

  
Kyungsoo’s thoughts traveled back to Kai, and he wants to know where he is, or who he is, and he wants Zitao to tell him everything on what he and Yifan are, and he wants to save Jessica and Amber and Luhan and everyone and it’s all these thoughts that push him to slam Xiumin to a wall the next time he sees him and demands answers. And surprisingly, Xiumin gives them.


	3. fin.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo. I’m really sorry. You weren’t supposed to get involved.” Xiumin says and it surprises him.  
Kyungsoo lays in his bed that night, the metal around his wrists once more, a chain wrapped around his neck but not to another end. Kai is going to come in the morning, and he is ordered to rest, for the full performance tomorrow, but Xiumin’s words run through his head.

  
They’re friends, he says. And Kai is not really rich. Kai used to be a dancer, before seriously injuring his legs in a tragic car accident, and who was deep in depts. Suho, at Xiumin’s request, hired Kai. He said he would take in someone worthy of Kai, and he did. But Xiumin sighs and simply says “It wasn’t supposed to be you.”  
Tomorrow, Kai comes in and drags Kyungsoo around and fucks his mouth and has him tied up and stretched open and makes him beg but never fucks him and as much as Kyungsoo hates his act, he wants Kai to fuck him. But Kai leaves eventually, and Kyungsoo is called to meet Suho.

  
The man that owns him, the man that owns Kai as well, sits behind a table in a spacious, well-light room. He stands behind a large desk with a computer, stacks of paper, a picture frame and pen holder and everything is organized to the slightest detail. He is handsome, Kyungsoo notices, expensive suit on, golden bracelet in his hand, hair styled and smelling like a thousand bucks. He talks swiftly, and precisely, and he doesn’t seem like the twisted man that has requested him to do unspeakable things with Kai. “You have been reserved by Wu Yifan outside of the facility. Your owners have both agreed.” He says, and Kyungsoo feels relaxed and terrified at the same time.  
Back to the common room, he tries to talk to Zitao but the boy refuses to. And Kyungsoo wonders if he is mad or not. He probably is.  
But they take him to a dressing room none the less, and suit him up, and style his hair, and throw about 10 different perfumes on him until he smells nothing like he feels.  
He meets Yifan at a fancy restaurant. Around him, there is gentleman dressed in expensive suits and ladies in elegant dresses. Yifan stands up and shakes his hand, and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if this action calms him down or scares him even more.

  
Yifan orders for them, food and wine, and as soon as the waiter leaves, he tells Kyungsoo “I’m gonna rescue you. I’m gonna rescue everyone.”  
The shock in Kyungsoo’s eyes doesn’t register with him. Instead, Yifan explains to him that he has several police forces around the hotel right now, and he plans on taking Suho down by hitting him where it really hurts. Kyungsoo wonders why he is telling this to him. He says that it’s because he trusts Kyungsoo. And no one inside but him and Xiumin knows.  
“No even Zitao?”  
Yifan hesitates. “I can’t tell Tao. Not yet.”  
Before parting, Yifan gives him a phone. “After 12, the lights go off in the common room. When this phone vibrates, get under the bed and answer it. And keep it with you at all times, even tomorrow.”

  
He walks into the hotel alone that night and sees Xiumin looking distracted, fidgeting the bracelet in his hand.  
That night, the phone vibrates and he answers it. “Hello?” Says a rushed voice and Kyungsoo shivers. It’s Kai. “Hi.” Says Kyungsoo and his voice trembles. “Are you okay?” “Yeah.” Kyungsoo is overwhelmed by the fact that Kai is calling him. His Kai. “Listen,” Kai says abruptly, and Kyungsoo listens. “A lot is going to happen tomorrow. I want you to stay away from any sort of danger and stay hidden until I come for you alright? Stay in the common room.”  
“Okay.” Mutters Kyungsoo and Kai stops for a moment as if he’s thinking to say something. He listens to Kai breathe in and out at the phone before Kai hangs up.  
In the morning, they are all called to have breakfast. No one is allowed in the common room. Kyungsoo leaves with the others and glances around for Xiumin, but can’t find him. As he sits down, he can feel Zitao’s piercing eyes on him. The place is too quiet, too strange and Kyungsoo doesn’t like this. He moves his hand to see if he still has his phone in his pockets. He does.

  
Around him, screams erupt. A group of people dressed in all black with masks and guns have broken through the windows and command everyone to stay on the ground. A gunshot is heard. Another one follows. Everyone starts getting under the tables for safety, as the guards around the room fight the masked men. But Kyungsoo dashes for the door, sprinting towards it to reach the common room. To wait for Kai.  
He glances behind him to see that Zitao is running after him. He does not look happy. A jolt of shock runs through him as he considers the possibility of Zitao being the enemy, of Yifan being the enemy. Of Kai being the enemy?

  
As soon as he is out of the door, Zitao reaches him and slams him into a wall. “Who were you talking to last night?!”  
“No one, I swear.”

“Don’t lie to me!” He yells, but his face falls into shock as soon as he looks behind Kyungsoo. He feels a gun to his head. “Both of you, come with me.” Kyungsoo shivers. It’s Suho. He drags them to his studio and keeps them behind his table, gun pointed at them until the door bursts open to show Yifan, followed by Kai. Kai seems out of breath, terrified even. He looks at Kyungsoo, mouth ajar and mutters a little ‘no’.  
“Let them go.” Booms the voice of Yifan, but Suho chokes back tears and yells “NO!”  
“Don’t do anything stupid Suho, just let them leave.”  
“Why? So you can ruin my business?” Suho says and just like his voice, his hand is trembling too.  
“You’re too late. It’s already been ruined. Your guards have lost. All the slaves are free. There are cops all over the place. You’ll be gone anyways.”  
“Then I’m taking them with me!” He yells, and Kyungsoo feels Zitao tremble. Yifan glances at Zitao and is visibly hurt by what he’s seeing. Behind him, Kai seems paralyzed with fear.  
“It’s pointless now Suho, please.”

  
Suho draws in sharp, irregular breaths before speaking again. His voice is hoarse and low. “Where is he?”  
Yifan and Kai are both quiet. Suho lowers his gun free hand to his desk to support himself. Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of his gold bracelet. He feels himself tremble, recalling the last time he saw that bracelet on someone. He glances at the picture in Suho desk. It’s Suho, with his arm around another man, looking down at him with a smile plastered on his face. And next to him is Xiumin, smiling straight at the camera, looking genuinely happy.

  
Suho catches Kyungsoo staring, and stares at the picture as well, eyes filled with nothing short of happiness and sadness at the same time. Yifan takes this opportunity to draw a gun from behind him, and shoot Suho. The bullet hits him straight in the chest, and Suho falls down, dropping the gun. Everything seems in slow motion afterward.  
Zitao runs at Yifan, and he is crying and trembling but they share a deep kiss either way. The door opens and Xiumin comes running in, looking around in surprise, until his eyes fall on Suho. His face scrunches with sadness and his lips start trembling. He runs to Suho and kneels beside him, touching his bloody chest and running his hand through his hair. “No.” he mutters constantly “no, no, no, no, no”. Suho looks up at him, eyes filled with a slowly dying light. He grabs Xiumin’s hand in his and kisses it softly. Xiumin drags him up and tries to hold him there, hugging him, and crying over his chest, rocking him back and forth.  
“It’s okay,” Suho says, “I can’t think of a better way to die. In your arms. It feels like I’m at home.” He gives Xiumin a faint smile before finally closing his eyes.  
Kyungsoo is dragged out of this trace when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Kai. “Come on, let’s get you some help.” He says and gives Kyungsoo a hand to help him up. Kyungsoo gladly takes it.

  
In front of him, Yifan is carrying Zitao in his arms, and behind him, Xiumin is crying over Suho’s body and Kyungsoo can’t help but think of how wrong this is.  
They get sent back to the common room, as the police search the place. “I’m sorry” is how Kai starts. “I never wanted this to happen to you.” And he tells Kyungsoo the story of how they met, how they fell in love, how Kyungoo’s smooth voice would lead his dancing. How they were rushing to a singing competition when Kai lost control of his car. How he borrowed millions just to be able to dance again because it’s what made him happy. It’s what made Kyungsoo happy too. How a well-dressed man said he would help Jongin in exchange for a “worker”.

  
“I never thought he would take you. I did my best, I convinced Xiumin to help you out as much as he can. I even got the police involved. Just to save you.”  
He places his hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek and breathes out in relief. “Everyone’s gonna be okay. All these people will get the emotional, physical and psychological counseling they need. It’s gonna take a while, they’re going to suffer, maybe not trust others for a while, but eventually, everyone will heal. I want them to be healed. I want you to heal.” He holds out his hand, reaching for a skeptical Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo reaches out as well.


End file.
